


Carnniversary (lol,puns)

by HisFavoriteDarkAngel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's like 25, Both are of appropriate age, Carnival! Au, Dippers 22, Fluff, M/M, So yeah, human! Bill, major fluff, you will barf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisFavoriteDarkAngel/pseuds/HisFavoriteDarkAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dipper's and Bill's first year anniversary of dating, and Dipper is sworn not to plan anything for it. That same day, Stan decides to bring back the carnival. Hi jinks ensue (beware fluff ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnniversary (lol,puns)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever posted here, so yaaaay! Hurray for me! ^^"

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to a carnival before.”

Dipper was trying to contain a laugh as he watched his boyfriend’s expressions change from shock, to amazement, and finally, a morbid fascination that he should probably look out for.

Stan had decided this year to redo the cheap carnival idea after deciding to retire within the year; the more money made to help his great niece and nephew run the shop with no worries the better. With that said, this year’s rides were more plentiful, Halloween-themed due to it being October, and infuriatingly LESS safe, thanks to a few more budget cuts and not having Soos anymore to moderately fix some of the broken parts. At least he was happy with Melody and his new job somewhere in California.  
But with the last non-family member employee gone, they needed to find other hands to keep the shack running; three people proved insufficient with the new publicity the place got from all of Stan’s accumulated years of running. 

Luckily for them, it was the same year Bill came to town. Fresh out of college and broke on everything but his optimism, he found his way to their doorstep with a flier on his hands and an unsettling smile on his face.  
And it was as soon as Dipper turned the knob and made eye contact with this yellow-clad, probably psychotic male that he knew the change in routine he was looking for was here.

And sweet unicorn tears, was it.

Bill and Dipper clicked almost as soon as they opened their mouths; as Mabel would put it, there’d never be as much sass and sarcasm in one place as when you locked them both in a room together. Needless to say, with a lot of Mabel magic, and very awkward fumbling from Dipper’s part, they managed to get past the “friendzone worries” predicament and hit it off immediately, with the day Stan picked for the carnival to be held at being, not-coincidentally, their first year anniversary. Bill had nonchalantly told Dipper that he didn’t need to do worry about it, having previously bombarded them with plans the first two month anniversaries, now that Bill knew how easily Dipper stressed when something went wrong, Bill gave him the firm order that today was just going to be a regular day of fun and games. A day where no plans would be made and what happened, happened.

Which brings us back to now.

“Is THAT the booth where Mable got Waddles?”

“Eeyup.”

“Are those GUNS those kids are using to shoot at the ducks???”

“Toy ones. But yes.”

“IS THAT ROLLER COASTER SERIOUSLY WOBBLING?!?!”

Dipper let out a groan and rubbed his temples. “Yeah, we should probably skip that.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING?” Bill, ever the loudmouth, yells in his ear. “That’s the first one we’re riding!!”

Suddenly fearing for his life, Dipper tries to unsubtly change Bill’s direction of thought. “O-Oh, HAHAA, LOOK AT THAT! ISN’T THAT A CUTE PLUSHEY?” Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, Dipper takes Bill to the first booth he sees, the same booth where he had given Wendy a black eye. 

‘Oh dear,’ his memories flashed back and his faked enthusiasm quenches, making him slow down and stop in front of the booth. He missed Wendy and had accepted that they could always be friends, but the memory of the day he’d broken his sister’s heart was still a dark one to remember.

Bill, paying attention to Dipper’s sudden mood change became concerned and also jumped to distract Dipper from whatever he was thinking. “Hey, which one you want?” 

“Huh?” Dipper blinked back into the real world and processed the question. “Oh, uuh…” He looked around and noticed a weird, but adorable, zombiefied green stuffed bear. He pointed towards it. “That one looks cute.”

Bill smiled and paid the vendor for a single ball. Dipper snorted. “You sure you won’t need the extra two?” 

“What? Are you not confident in your boyfriend’s ability? I’m hurt Dipper.” 

Dipper scoffed in return. “Well, forgive me, but I’ve seen him trip over a huge, sitting pig, so excuse my faith in his perception.” 

Bill clicked his tongue at him chidingly. “Ah, but that day I was lost in thought… today, I’m living completely in the present.” Dipper rolled his eyes at that, but watched as Bill’s eyes focused on the bottles laid in front of him, zeroing in on his victims. He  
looked for the spot where he can get all at once, decided on the appropriate amount of strength, and with a quick flick of the wrist, they all shattered on impact. Both Dipper and the vendor are amazed at this defeat of physics.

“I’ll be taking this…” Bill, beaming with pride from Dipper’s slack jawed expression, takes down the bear and pushes it into his arms. Dipper looks down at it for a second before a tan hand yanks his to the next booth. “That was fun! Let’s do more!” 

~

After hours of Bill beating almost all the booths, and Dipper’s arms giving out from all the prizes, they decided to stop and place all the winnings inside the shack. 

“Why are you so good at them?” Dipper couldn’t help but ask as he waited for the vendor to give him his corn dog and chewed on a fry instead. Bill, who was stuffing his face with more ketchup than potato sticks, had to be given a minute before he could form words instead of disgusting garbles. 

“I was an only child living in the middle of the wilderness,” Bill shrugged. “Hitting things with rocks and bullets was my only form of entertainment.”

Dipper cringed, and suddenly understood where his boyfriend’s sick sense of humor came from. “That must’ve been… lonely.” 

Bill sighed. “Yeah, it was. I was lucky my parents let me go to college in the first place. They never payed me any attention, but they also didn’t want me making the news and ruining their political reputation. It took me a long time to convince them I was well-mannered enough to be allowed to go out in public. But I finally did it one day, and they applied me for a university. I was so ecstatic!”

Bill’s mood became sour and Dipper’s gut clenched when he looked up from his corn dog to see his boyfriend glaring at his empty paper plate. “But it was for nothing. They left me at Saint Burgundos. The strictest Catholic school in THE WORLD. It was HORRIBLE!” Bill began trembling, something Dipper had NEVER seen, and it made him drop his half-eaten stick to comfort him. Bill shook and covered his head, hunching his shoulders and mumbling. “It wasn’t the freedom I wanted...” 

Dipper could only rub soothing circles in his back, hating that he didn’t know what to do in this situation. 

‘How the hell do I cheer him up?? Poor guy’s been locked from the world forever! No wonder he’s so damned odd!” Dipper sighed and looked around. ‘If only Mabel were-‘ 

His eyes widened as an amazing idea popped in his mind. Gritting his teeth, he got up and pulled his boyfriend by the arm to do the same. 

With no time given for Bill to ask, he charged through the crowds. Now that the sun was going down, light posts and lanterns were starting to brighten and the autumn chill was settling in. Dipper shivered.

Recovering from the shock of the sudden action, Bill finally worded his question. “Where are we going?”

His inquisition is answered not by Dipper, but by looking up from the spot they stopped.

The wood shook as the metal snake CRASHED through the curbs, looking more worn down than it did in the afternoon. He couldn’t help the grin splitting his face. “REALLY? You want to??”

Dipper gulped, also looking up and shook a bit, but held strong. “Y-Yeah…” He lifted his arms in mock excitement with a wobbly smile. “Let’s... do this!”

Bill’s killer smile was big enough and bright enough to outshine the twilit sky. 

~

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I’VE NEVER FELT SO ALIIIVE!!!!” Bill paraded down the rows of booths, shrieking full blast and paying little mind to the deadly still figure of a very horror-stricken, pale-faced, and wide-eyed Dipper that looked like he’d gone through Hell’s hell and back. Which would’ve happened, given the circumstances. 

They managed to be the only two riding the usually crowded cars, and the last ones it seemed, as their ride was the final nail in the broken boards’ coffins and, one by one, they snapped and tumbled over, derailing the car into the air and hitting a tree. Somehow, no one noticed, except for an equally shocked Stan who helped them down the car and handed Dipper a wad of cash. 

“This never happened, kid. Go buy yourself some ice cream or something to relax.” 

And with those words, he left to place the ‘Closed’ sign to the death trap, making Dipper question just how much his life was worth and whether or not he should shove these bills into Stan’s coffee blender in the morning. Then again, he found his new appreciation for life made him crave something cold and vanilla flavored. 

Once Bill finally noticed his boyfriend’s absence, he came back to the spot Dipper stood at, now trembling all over from the chilly wind and staring at the ice cream vendor with what could only be described as primal hunger. 

“Dipper?”

“Let’s go get ice cream, Bill.” 

They walked towards the woman giving a couple of kids their cones and ordered their separate tastes. 

A few minutes later, Bill had finished his almond-flavored ice cream while Dipper enjoyed the remnants of his.

Licking the little ice cream left on the bottom of his chewed cone appreciatively, Dipper sighed and shook his head. “I am NEVER riding one of Stan’s cheap contraptions again!”

Bill stopped suddenly and he could hear his boyfriend’s whine as he walked past him. “But I wanted to save the Ferris Wheel for last!” 

“No Bill. One near-death experience is enough for today.” 

The prickling sensation he felt at the back of his head could only come from Bill’s ever-effective kicked puppy look, and it tugged at his heart strings, even without him turning to see him. 

“No. Bill.” He repeated, only to hear the pathetic whimpers Bill added to his argument. 

Oh how Dipper loathed him right now.

Dipper hunched his shoulders and stopped walking as well, finally looking back with a glare and strangling out a “Fine. But you’ll owe me o-”

Bill rushed for his hand, not giving him time to change his mind and DASHED to the ride at the other side of the park. Oddly enough, they passed very little people, and Dipper had to wonder what had happened in the time they were on the roller coaster.

There were a lot before... Why would they suddenly leave?

They got closer to the entrance for the wheel, but Bill stopped them and turned around behind Dipper, only to cover his eyes with his hands. 

“H-Hey!”

“Shhh, just walk with me.”

“What? No! What’s going on Bill?!”

“Trust me. Just walk.”

With no other options, Dipper followed Bill’s lead, fumbling without his sight and almost tripping over his own leg, making Bill laugh softly against his neck and Dipper blush furiously. 

Finally, Dipper felt them stop and Bill slowly dropped his hands to reveal…

The Ferris wheel entrance.

But it was different.

Bright white lights led to a single carriage decorated with frilled ribbons, the open windows covered by tiny dark red curtains but the door open wide to reveal an orange glow from inside with a cozy blanket against a seat and a bucket filled with ice, plastic Champaign bottles and cups on the floor. Without a line to be seen, the only other person around was Mabel, who was behind the booth and looking smug. No doubt she was behind this.

“Happy anniversary.” Dipper heard Bill whisper into his ear, sounding so earnest and nervous that Dipper began to tear up. 

At Dipper’s eyes beginning to glaze over, Mabel coughed and decided it was her cue. “Presenting, the most romantic first anniversary ever! Dipper Edition! Complete with a telescope under the seat to look at the stars, crappy slow 80’s love songs in the speakers, a book of handpicked love poems from yours truly and special Mabel cookies in the shape of tiny hearts in case you’re there for a long time and get hungry!” 

Dipper chokes on his own words before he can talk again. “Did you two... plan this?”

Bill scratched the back of his neck and looked away, a blush of his own starting. “Well… I’m not much of a romantic, and I suck at planning things… so I had to ask Mabel for help, and she might’ve gone a bit overboard, but overall, yeah…” Bill grins, and it’s a genuine one with love behind his golden eyes mixed with a twinge of nervousness. “You like it?” 

Dipper couldn’t help the tears flowing down his cheeks anymore and smiled back. “Yes. It’s PERFECT.”

Bill’s blush deepened, and he took Dippers hand, tenderly squeezing it as he got him inside the carriage and sat him in the seat with the blanket covering his lower half. He then turned to close the door, making it so that no one would see them from the outside.

Mabel snorted and she cranked the lever once they were safely inside. The carriage lifted them to the top and stopped, and she pulled out her fully charged phone to text Pacifica for the rest of the night, knowing they were most certainly going to need those cookies.

She thought back to Bill’s accusation of her getting overboard and laughed.

Bill was the one who had gotten ‘carried away.’ He had gone full Dipper-mode in planning for this, making a mixed tape of the most romantic songs he could find, almost gouging out a vendor’s eyes for a plastic version of Dipper’s favorite Champaign so he wouldn’t accidentally cut himself up there, and begging Stan to let everyone out early so that the park would be theirs. It was only after all the real preparations were finished that he came seeking Mabel’s aid in decorating the carriage when everyone was gone, staying beside the lever so that they could get down when they wanted and baking them the cookies Dipper loved to eat. He had made her swear to secrecy, not wanting Dipper to know just how much he stressed for this day. 

It was cute.

And it was perfect.


End file.
